User talk:Ghgt99
If you are here to leave a hate message or BS about something, get out. Welcome Sorry, I was AFK form the IRC. Oh yeah, you still editing at BF5 wikia? I've been... "Training" AmuletCross. The truth hurts when the facts are delivered by Mr. Fist. 04:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Did you seriously just say "If you are still an admin"??? This does not look so good for my mood. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 20:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Awkward =P. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'DuPlIcAtE']] |''' I can make you one. Just say what Colors and what Text (and font). ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' K, I'll do one, but after an hour. I'm in another place right now. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' . Place in your Custom Signature in your Preferences Menu. PM me if you want a Different Font. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' :NP. Also added the Images. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' Being here for ten mins, then going for an hour to another site, then going to sleep. Kinda lame-ish. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Done. Please don't do anymore Hello Ghgt99, I am zachattack31. I know that we have not met each other formerly but I need you to stop putting voice actors in the anime season categories. They do not belong in there - I already have confirmation from a couple admins on that. If you do not stop, I will have to let one of the admins know what you are doing. I am not trying to be harsh, it is not in my nature, but just leave the voice actors the way they are unless you have information about them.Zachattack31 (talk) 01:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, I am not an admin but I am not one of those guys who acts all crazy like AOH or others. So, just relax and you can count me as a friend. As for number 1, the only reason I got there was because of lucky edits. But thank you for the compliment. I hope you do great things here.Zachattack31 (talk) 01:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi That'd be me ^_^. Since I can't actually see what it looks like in the Activity without saving it (and the message appearing), I didn't really have much of a choice. So I was trying to see what the best look would be. Sorry if there were any inconveniences. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :It looks different on the Activity than when you preview it. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, wait, I think I understand what you're saying ... how that popup appears every time? I don't know why that's happening, nobody's actually editing it now. :/ And I got my edits from correcting grammar, uploading pictures, and commenting. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Actually, you could start on the Battle Brawler cards. I'm doing all my Gundalian Invader cards, then Ill move on to NV then Battle Brawlers, since my MS Collection is a little low. Ill go ahead and do the ones I have but they'll be done last. I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: Actually, Google the card names or look up something along the lines of "Bakugan Battle Brawlers List of Cards". I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: Okay, great. I'd suggest reading the cards from the pictures and then making pages. I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: From doing this I'm getting respect XD. Hopefully this will lead me to admin. I really wanna help out with the cards. It's also great working on this Project with you ^_^ I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Card's Name are in Caps. But, you can do what you want =/. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' My crane broke. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] | You have to click on the red category and make them... I’m There For you Tomorrow 13:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I needed to clean it anyways. The pages do that, just leave them and they'll appear sooner or later. I’m There For you Tomorrow 13:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) IDC what you do anyways... I’m There For you Tomorrow 00:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC)